Holiday Happenings
by wefhgk94
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots during each holiday. I'm still an EO believer. Better than it sounds! Please R&R!


Summary: An interesting situation prompts the two detectives to have a little Halloween fun.

A/N: Just a quick one-shot. Please R&R. The characters are clearly not mine. Kathy is also not in the picture, but he still has the kids.

**Halloween Humping**

"Fuck no," Olivia spun on her heels attempting to reenter the dressing room she'd just emerged from.

"Don't you think about it Liv! You promised," Alex wined grabbing Olivia by her shoulders and leading her towards the store's mirror.

"Al, I said I'd go to the station's Halloween party with you. I never said I'd play into your little Disney Princess theme," Olivia placed her hands on her hips and inspected herself in the mirror.

"Ha Tinker Bell is not a princess. Besides you look hot. Maybe a certain guy will take notice to you for once," Alex laughed knowing her comment would get to Olivia.

Olivia sighed not being able to resist checking herself out in the mirror once more. This was definitely far from the modest cop wardrobe she was used of wearing. The tight green dress hugged her curves perfectly stopping quite a bit above her mid-thigh. The back was cut from the top way down to the base of her lower back making it impossible to wear any form of undergarments. The front shaped her chest perfectly; the slit revealed just a teasing peak of her cleavage. The get up was finished off with white fishnets, sparky wings, high heels, and a wand.

"God, if he doesn't take you out of it I will," Alex half-jokingly eyed Olivia while licking her lips.

"Down girl," Olivia warned shaking her ass back into the dressing room.

"I changed my mind," Olivia said freezing on the steps outside of the hotel.

"Oh hell no," Alex planted firmly waiting to grab Olivia if she darted. "We spent way too much time getting you ready. There is no way I'm letting you leave. I've waited way too long for this so get in there and seduce that man!"

"Wow way to not be selfish," Olivia sarcastically turned from Alex back towards the building.

Olivia tried to control her breathing, but it seemed futile at this point. Turning back was useless as Alex was waiting for an excuse to pin her to the ground. Olivia uncomfortably tugged the back of her skirt down before focusing her attention on what was ahead of her.

The ballroom of the hotel had been converted into a haunted house. The walls dripping with fake blood, spider webs adorning the tables, and waiters in costume. The mass crowd of people, all hidden beneath costumes, swirled around the room. She didn't spot him at first, too busy taking in her surroundings.

"Howdy there missy," Elliot appeared behind her tipping his cowboy hat.

Olivia stifled a laugh taking in Elliot's getup. The cowhide vest, the leather chaps, the toy cap gun clipped to his belt; Olivia lost it.

"I'm sorry ma'm, but what seems to be so funny?" Elliot said forcing out a poorly imitated Southern drawl.

"Look at yourself, El," Olivia sputtered regaining control of her laughter.

"Yea , and what are you? A playboy bunny?" Elliot eyed Olivia up and down. Her toned legs wrapped in the barley there fishnets leading up to her perfectly round ass. The way the dress hugged every curve only allowing a teasing peak of her ample cleavage. He knew she had a body hidden under her cop wardrobe, and that body oozed sex.

"You have three girls, and you don't know what Tinker Bell looks like?" Olivia drew his eyes back to her face.

Her face, those brown eyes, were just breathtaking, "Tinker Bell never wore anything this tiny." Elliot toyed with her skirt, his hand grazing her thigh.

"Drinks!" Alex handed each of them a glass forcing their sudden sexual tension to dissipate.

"Well I go to go," Alex dashed off after noticing her presence had caused a gap between the two.

"Did she just wink at you?" Elliot laughed as Olivia took a sip of her drink to avoid his gaze. "Liv," He eyed her up and down.

"God this drink is strong," Olivia mumbled under her breath.

God she always melted under that gaze. She always wondered how such a hard ass could look into her eyes and make her body melt.

"Yea," Olivia laughed. "She has this crazy notion that I'm going to get luck tonight."

"Maybe you will," Elliot said tipping his hat and striding off.

The rest of the night was a fun time for Olivia. She drank, danced, ate, and drank some more. It was a wonderful escape from the daily happenings of her life, until she started getting hit on by the creepy older men who made generous donations to the station. Shuddering at the thought of them touching her, she found herself in an empty corridor searching for an exit.

"Now what is a looker like you doing all by yourself?" Olivia spun around ready to pounce, but realized it was just Elliot.

"Oh, El." Elliot was realived it was only him. "Just looking to get some air. I'm kind of tired of all those men trying to grind on me." Olivia stopped laughing when she saw the look on Elliot's face.

"I don't like it either," Elliot pinned Olivia to the wall behind her. "In fact, I'd like to show them that your mine like I should've done a long time ago."

"Woah," Olivia was taken back, but did not resist. It felt so good to have him want her and touch her. "What did we change costumes into a horny teenager?" She joked.

His lips silenced her, and with that she gave in. She said nothing as she grabbed his hand leading him into the bathroom. Elliot's breath hitched as Olivia slammed him into a stall dropping to her knees. He seethed as she began to unzip his fly. "You're such a whore," Elliot mumbled pushing Olivia into the stall wall and grinding his hardness into her. Taking control he pushed her dress up to expose her. She wasted no time in exposing her breasts for him to toy with. "You're so gorgeous," he stated factually taking the image of her in. "You're so large," Olivia's eyes widened as she managed to free him. Their passion grew as their tongues danced. She stroked him as he suckled every part of her, especially her nipples. Finally, his fingers found their way to her entrance, but she pushed them away. "You're so wet, and I cannot ignore that," he grinned. "I want you," she lined him up at her entrance. Not wanting to fight because he wanted her more than anything, loved her more than anything, he pushed into her. The rest of their encounter was hazed by sweat, groans of pleasure, and pure passion.

After they had both reached their peak and looked presentable, Elliot took her hands. "I love you Olivia Benson. This was not a one-time thing," Elliot planted a kiss on her head as he walked out. However, even with that promise Olivia knew all the fairy dust in the world couldn't fix the confusion they'd just created.

A/N: Please R&R!


End file.
